


leave it all broken, turn the lights off

by onewaytrigger



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But also, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, I am very sorry, I'm not sorry, One Shot, amity wants to be a good wife, but also not... because he's soft. king would never, eda's dead LMAO, everyone died for some reason, it's not really specified how far into the future they are, king is himself, this one's gonna hurt. strap in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger
Summary: “Wait,” Amity interjected, grabbing Luz’s shoulder and spinning her around. “I know that it’s going to be different, now that Eda’s gone.” She paused to look her wife in the eye. “But I don’t want you to fall apart on me. So, tell me, if you need to leave, and we can go. Okay?”
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	leave it all broken, turn the lights off

**Author's Note:**

> HSHSHSHHSHSHSHSHS IM SO SORRRYYYY i promised myself that i'd write fluff after my last fic but i couldn't help it. we need more angst. liven the room a little bit! 
> 
> anyways. tw // talk of eating less after a traumatic event. it's very small but it's there!

The time had come.

Standing in front of the door to the owl house, with her wife, Amity, Luz exhaled and reached for the doorknob. 

“Wait,” Amity interjected, grabbing Luz’s shoulder and spinning her around. “I know that it’s going to be different, now that Eda’s gone.” She paused to look her wife in the eye. “But I don’t want you to fall apart on me. So, tell me, if you need to leave, and we can go. Okay?”

All Luz could do was nod. The tears were already starting to well up in her eyes. She knew if she spoke,  they would overflow.

Amity wordlessly understood. 

They had gotten better at reading each other over the years, since they were teenagers in love up until their wedding day. 

Luz turned back around, but Amity kept her hand on the human’s shoulder, to silently let her know that she was there for her.

She opened the door and stepped into the house. A lot had changed over the years. Hooty had passed on soon after Eda, leaving King completely alone. She supposed that was why they were here in the first place; King was lonely, and Eda wouldn’t have wanted that.

The living room was in a stagnant state of disarray, which wasn’t unlike how she’d always remembered it.

She felt herself beginning to get lost in the memories. 

_ “Luz! What did I tell you about casting plant magic in my living room,” Eda called, her frown unmistakably fake.  _

_ “Sorry! Sorry,” Luz apologized. “I got a little carried away…” _

_ Eda gestured to the plant-covered living room. “Ya think?” Her tone was mocking, she wasn’t actually mad. In fact, it almost sounded proud. _

“Luz? Are you okay?”

She was snapped back to reality by her wife’s question. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just thought of something.” Luz’s voice was strained, as if she were trying to hold back from breaking down, right then and there. Amity noticed.

“Luz. If you need to step out for a moment,” the green-haired witch began, “then take a step out. I’ll wait for you.”

The Latina shook her head. “I’ll be okay. I just needed a second.”

Amity was doubtful, but she relented, her hand still never leaving Luz’s shoulder.

They continued their walk through the house, passing by the island where Eda would cook for King and Luz. Now it sat, abandoned, a few pots still left on the stove from her last cooking fiasco.

The memory hit her like a truck this time.

_ “Eda! What’s for dinner, I’m starving,” King whined, kicking his feet up in the air and waving them around. _

_ Luz smiled at his display. _

_ “Well, King, if you had listened to me earlier, which you obviously didn’t, you would have heard that we are having not-dogs for dinner, thank you very much,” Eda shot back playfully, reaching over to tickle King’s belly. _

_ The demon giggled, rolling over to avoid the sensation. “The king of demons will not succumb to the feeling of joy unless it is when he is ruling over his minions!” _

_ Luz, who was watching the whole show from the couch, let out a content sigh. _

She was shaking and gasping for air when she returned back to the present. She hunched over the countertop, letting out loud sobs as she cried and cried.

Amity could only watch. She didn’t understand what it was like, to lose a family member. Her parents were still alive and her siblings were only two years older than her, so she could not empathize with her wife.

Still, she slowly approached her. “Hey, I know it hurts. Come here. You can cry into my shoulder instead of the counter.”

Luz quickly took the offer, turning around so fast Amity had to regain balance as the Latina cried into her shirt.

“I miss her so much, Amity,” she said between her sobs. “I don’t know what I’m going to do without her.”

The witchling didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her wife in what she hoped would be a comforting gesture. “It’s okay, Luz. You can cry for as long as you need to. I’ll be here for you.”

Amity’s ears twitched slightly as she picked up footsteps from behind them. She turned her head towards the disturbance. 

At the end of the staircase was King.

He had gotten older, but the years had not done anything to the demon physically. His face was contorted into a look of an absolutely broken soul. He was taking Eda’s death hard, seen as his ribs were now visible on his body, suggesting he hadn’t been eating as well.

He watched in understanding, not saying a word. Amity read his posture and nodded, signaling for him to come over to them.

Luz was none the wiser of this development, her face still buried into Amity’s t-shirt (which was now damp and tear-stained, but Amity didn’t mind.)

In fact, she only looked up from the fabric of her wife’s shirt whenever she felt a tapping on her leg.

Her vision was blurred from her tears, but she could never mistake the figure of King. “King,” she smiled, hesitantly. “King!”

She leaned down and grabbed her old friend, hoisting him up onto her shoulders. King laughed, despite himself. They understood each other, their mutual grief over Eda’s passing.

Of course, Eda’s passing hurt, especially with how sudden it was. They both knew they would never be the same without her.

But, with each other, it all seemed a little less mixed up.

And as Amity watched as the two made the best out of a terrible situation, she grinned. That was just like Luz, to make things as good as she could. It reminded her of why she ever married that dork.

Her finger ran over her wedding ring, a simple, yet elegant, golden band, with Luz’s name engraved into it. 

—-

Luz opened the door to the owl house to welcome in their new daycare of baby witches.

Years had gone by since Eda had passed. Luz was still fragile over it and preferred not to talk about her, as did King. Amity wouldn’t bring it up with either of them.

As the baby witchlings began to make their way into the living room, one of them wandered over towards the stairs.

Luz kept an eye on her but made no effort to stop her, assuming that she couldn’t climb the stairs, so she was surprised when she began to slowly wobble her way up the steps.

The Latina made her way over to the steps, a smile plastered onto her face. It was adorable, watching the kids grow up. It made her wonder if Amity and her would ever have kids someday. She pushed away the thought, but it still lingered.

Luz stopped at the end of the staircase. “Hey, you little rascal, where do you think you’re going?”

The baby turned around, a startled look on her young face. 

_ Too young to talk,  _ Luz noted. She began to climb up after the child.

The human could just barely make out the name “Isabelle” on one of the girl’s shoes.  _ Isabelle. Got it. _

Isabelle continued to climb, so Luz followed her, curious as to where the baby witch wanted to be so bad.

When they rounded the corner of the final step, Luz gasped. They were in front of Eda’s room, a place that Luz hadn’t been in since she was fourteen. She reached forward to grab the baby’s hand before she went into the room. “No, Isabelle. You can’t go in there.” She picked the child up, turning away from the door, her thoughts racing.

Isabelle grumbled as she was carried back down the stairs. Luz placed her back into the living room, where King was performing a demonstration on how to conquer worlds. 

Amity was by the stove, leaning on the countertop. She watched as Luz approached her and smiled. “Is everything alright, love?” 

Luz just nodded, unable to put her thoughts into words. Amity took that as a yes.

The Latina let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as she looked back towards the living room. “One of the baby witches went up towards Eda’s room.” 

Immediately Amity’s eyes softened. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Luz stuck out her bottom lip. “I don’t know. What is there to talk about? It’s just a room. I don’t know why it set off my flight or fight.”

She felt Amity’s arms wrap around her front in a lazy hug. “Luz, you haven’t been in that room for a long time. It’s completely rational for you to be conflicted about it.”

The human shrugged. “I guess so.”

She watched as Amity stepped back and held out her hand. “Now, would you like to help me make lunch?”

Luz smiled. “I’d love to.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot, i love this idea but i don't think i could stand writing any more of this. like this hurt to write. I'm so sorry to all of you
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER *pogchamp* @LUMLTY plsss it would mean a lot if u guys yelled at me to write chapter 2 of talk to me on there >:)


End file.
